Love Poem
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: Interesting things happen when a love poem is accepted by the wrong person


I got this from a TV show and re-wrote if FF8 style. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
You probably already know this but I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or the characters. They belong to Squaresoft.  
  
Love Poem  
  
Irvine put the cap on his pen and sighed. He was finally done with his love poem for Selphie. It   
was Valentine's Day after all. Selphie and he were sort of a couple but not officially. He told   
her he wanted to be with her in this poem. He tucked the poem into his pocket and started   
heading toward the Cafeteria where everyone was meeting for lunch. In the entrance of the   
Cafeteria he saw Quistis.   
  
"Hey Quisty!" He handed her the poem. "Read this for me and tell me what you think later.   
Don't let anyone else see it." As Irvine went to join the rest of the gang Quistis read the poem.  
  
I dream of you all day  
  
Trying to find a way  
  
For us to be together, forever  
  
And in my heart  
  
We never will part  
  
  
Ok I know it's short but I'm not a poet. What I'm trying to say is,   
  
will you go out with me?  
  
  
"Irvine loves me?" Quistis hurriedly tucked the note into her notes for classes and joined the   
others. Everyone was sitting around a table in the back where they always sat. On one side was  
Squall, Rinoa and Zell and on the other was Selphie and Irvine. Selphie jumped up. "FINALLY!   
What took you so long?" "I was . . . correcting papers." Selphie smiled. "Well here have a seat!  
You can sit between me and Irvy!" Quistis laughed nervously and sat in between the two.   
She avoided eye contact with both Irvine and Selphie.   
  
Rinoa turned and looked toward Quistis. "Do you have a date for the Valentine's Dance tonite?"   
"No not yet . . .but I'm not too worried about it " Irvine smiled. "You'll find a date. You have  
nothing to worry about." Quistis suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "You know what guys? I'm   
not really hungry after all. I think I'm going to leave." She quickly left before anyone said anything.  
Zell gave a look of puzzlement. "Wonder what her problem is?" She had been acting very funny   
the last few days. Yesterday during class she kept staring at him. "Hmmm . . . "  
  
Zell was just leaving when he realized Quistis left her notes. Hmm...I'll give these back to her and  
find out what's going on. "I'll give these to her. I'll be back guys ok?" Squall looked oddly at Zell.   
"Is it just me or is everyone weird today?" Everyone agreed.  
  
Zell was almost to Quistis' dorm when something fell out of the papers he was holding. "A note?" He  
picked it up and read it. "A love poem . . . WOAH! That's why she's been acting so weird around   
me! She digs me! I have to tell Squall this!" He turned around and ran to Squall's room.  
  
He burst into the room without knocking. "HEY SQUALL!" Squall had just gotten back from lunch   
and was sitting on his bed reading the latest "Timber Maniacs." He sighed. "That's funny. I didn't  
hear you knock." "Well I have this poem . . . " Zell heard footsteps behind him. He turned around   
to see Rinoa. Uh-oh. She can't know. She has the biggest mouth ever. He gave Squall the poem  
and whispered "Don't let Rinoa see this. Read it and tell me what you think." Without another word  
he left. Rinoa sat next to Squall. "What's that honey?" "Nothing important." "Oh . . . well I'm going  
to use the restroom I'll be right back. "After Rinoa left Squall read the poem. "What does this mean?  
It can't mean that . . . Zell? GROSS!"   
  
Just then Rinoa walked in and saw the poem. "What's that Squall?" She took it from him. "Is   
this for me?" "Well-" She hugged him. "Squall it's the most romantic thing ever! Thank you!"   
I can't tell her now. Oh well I guess it's better than telling her that Zell loves me. He   
slowly hugged her back.  
  
Later that night everyone was in the cafeteria eating before the dance. The group was all sitting  
at a table quietly looking at their food except when every once in awhile they'd glance at each  
other. Finally Squall broke the silence. "Rinoa there's something I have to tell you. I didn't  
write the poem. Zell did." "Huh? Zell loves me?" asked Rinoa. "No actually he wrote it for   
me." Zell grabbed the poem and stood up. "I did not! Quistis wrote it for me!" Quistis took   
the poem from Zell. "In your dreams!" "Then why were you staring at me in class yesterday?"  
"You were picking your nose! Besides, Irvine wrote this for me!" Everyone looked at Irvine,   
especially Selphie. "Irvy?" He snatched the poem away from Quistis. "It's for Selphie! What's   
wrong with you people!" The minute after that was silent. Rinoa's giggle broke the silence. "This  
is crazy!" Soon everyone was laughing, even Squall who was the most embarrassed by his   
accusation. "Sorry Zell. I guess that was a little wrong of me." Zell was laughing too hard to talk  
in complete sentences. "You thought . . . that I was . . . in love with you?" That started everyone   
laughing harder.   
  
After everyone stopped Irvine handed the poem to Selphie. "Here. I would read it out loud to   
you but apparently everybody has already read it!" Slowly she read it. When she was done,   
she looked up with tears in her eyes. "It's so sweet!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.   
He let go of her and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" She took his hand. "It'll be   
my pleasure." They left and Rinoa turned to Squall. "I hope you know that you owe me a   
romantic poem." "Whatever." They left for the dance floor leaving Zell and Quistis. She   
laughed. "You won't think I'm madly in love with you if I ask you to dance will you?" He   
smiled at her. "Possibly."  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
SELPHIE and IRVINE are still together. On the one year anniversary of when they started   
going out (Valentine's of course) They exchanged vows at Garden. Everyone attended,   
including Seifer.   
  
ZELL and QUISTIS started dating for awhile after Valentine's. After a few days they realized   
they had nothing in common and broke up. Zell is currently with the library girl and Quistis is   
currently dating Seifer whom she hooked up with at Selphie and Irvine's wedding.   
  
RINOA and SQUALL are still together. Squall has opened up even more and recently asked   
Rinoa to marry him. She happily agreed and the wedding is being planned.  
  
  
  
Well that's it! I hope you liked it. Please R&R 


End file.
